Generally, playback of video on handheld devices from a mobile website is currently impaired by the handling of video files in mobile browsers. Known browsers and video players present the user with a still image or link that, when clicked, suspends the browser application and transfers the user to a full-screen video player native to the mobile operating system that subsequently begins playback of the video asset.
While this may be appropriate for delivery of lengthy video files, including entertainment such as movies, it does not work for video that is intended to be displayed passively inline with a page's content. Attempting to play video within the browser directly on the page as a supplement to the webpage's content using the platform's player is currently impossible for the majority of handheld devices.